Nothing Goes Right For a Winchester
by Monkeycat31811
Summary: Sam and Dean retire from supernatural hunting. But after ten years of living normal lives, Deans daugther is taken by a mysterious creature. Sam and Dean must use there hunting skills to find and kill the creature and save Deans daugther.
1. Prologe: Done With Hunting

Dean arrived at a motel in New York. there was blood still on his face and dirt all over his skin. sitting in the passenger seat was no longer Sam but instead, a duffle bag full of weapons. he gets out his key and opened the door to his room. As he entered he was surprised to see the lights throughout the place still on and the tv flickering. he saw his wife, Liz, sleeping in her clothes on the bed. Her hair was black and she had bangs that covered her forehead. her skin was pale and filled with no blemishes.

it has been 8 years since him and Sam hunted together. Sam wanted a chance at a normal life and decided to go back to Stanford. he was in his last year and was looking forward to graduating. Dean was happy for him, but he felt alone without his brother being constantly there.

he threw his jacket on the floor and walked to the sink to clean off his face. he looked to his right and noticed the table was still set for two. the candles put in the middle of the table, and two plates set across from each other.

"fuck." he murmured to himself. "she's gana be so pissed."

he went into the fridge and grabbed a beer. he sat down in his favorite arm chair facing the TV. As he changed the channel with the remote, a loud commercial came on that woke Liz.

"oh finally the king shows." she commented rubbing her eyes.

"...I`m sorry, Liz. I know I fucked up big time." he replied. "but I'll make it up to you I promise."

she looked at the clock on the TV, then back at her husband.

"it's almost three AM! you promised you`d be home for dinner! It's our anniversary for god sakes, I thought that would mean something to you!"

"it does! but I had to finish the job, people were going to die if I didn't stop the demined."

she rolled her eyes.

"there are tons of other hunters out there, I'm sure another one could have handled the job just fine."

"let's be honest. none of them are as good as me." Dean commented with a smirk.

"everything is just a big joke to you isn't it? life is just one big party to you and the guest of honor."

"Come on, you know I'm not like that! plus I don't see what the problem is I told you I might be late. I mean Sam quit so I'm doing this whole hunting thing on my own! it's not as easy as it looks!"

"All you ever care about is hunting and finding the demons. Well what about me? do I even matter to you?"

"of course you matter to me, I love you. but you knew when you married me that this is what I did!" dean told her. "I told you that this job had its disadvantages."

she chuckled.

"oh that's the freak in understatement of the year!"

"I barely see you anymore! Everyday I have to worry about if I will see you again or if I'll find you dead somewhere! I have to do everything around the house and make the money! whenever your home all you do is sit the basement and try to figure out the cases! it's like your obsessed!"

This is all I know how to do! since I was a child I was raised to hunt. I'm not like Sam, I can't just stop and ship off to some expensive college. hunting has been the only thing I have ever been good at!"

"I love you. but I can't be a part of this. this isn't the life I want for myself."

"...So what are you saying?" he replied, sounding for once scared.

"I'm saying that if you can't change... then I'm leaving." she told him solemnly.

"you don't mean that..."

"yes I do! I`m sick and tired of having to be alone in this marriage! I'm sick of waiting up late for you, of moving around every time you get a new gig, I'm sick of having no money most of the time. I'm tired of having to leave jobs I love and friends I make. but most of all I'm sick of panicking every time I hear your leaving again! I'm tired of your obsessing over this! you need to move on...and so do I."

dean reached for Liz's hands, but she walked away from him.

"things are only going to get harder from here." Liz commented.

"what do you mean?"

"I'm pregnant."

"wait. Your what?"

"I'm pregnant. we're going to have a child and I don't want my kid growing up like this. kids should have normalcy and stability."

"Liz I can change, I promise I will. I`ll quit hunting for good, and I'll get a normal job. We will give this kid the life it deserves. but I don't want to lose you both. please just give me a chance to change."

she had tears streaming down her face.

"do you mean that?" she asked.

"of course." dean replied. "babe, I would do anything for you."

she hugged him and then kissed his lips.


	2. Chapter 1: Monster are Back

10 years later.

Dean and his family lived in a suburban area in New York. he had two daughters Mary (ten years old) and Ally (five years old). Dean works as the head mechanic at an auto parts store, a few blocks away from the grade school. whereas Liz is a business executive. his kids have no idea about his past or what he used to do. he has always been afraid to tell them; he doesn't want them to think badly of him. the two children adore him.

Ally and Mary spot their dad under the hood of a mustang, making repairs. They ran over excitedly. Ally had long curly light brown hair and brown eyes, her sister had straight black hair, bangs and blue eyes.

"daddy! Daddy!" they shouted.

He turned around and had a huge smile on his face. He hugged both his girl.

"what are you two doing here?" Dean asked them. "shouldn't you be on the school bus home?"

"ummmm…yeah…. we missed that." Mary told her father. "Ally is afraid of the bus driver."

"She`s afraid of the driver?" Dean questioned.

"not the bus driver!" Ally protested. "The old lady who sits behind the bus driver, the women with the crazy hair and long finger nails."

"No one sits behind her! It's all in your head!" Mary shouted.

"I'm not lying daddy I saw her! Her eyes were completely black." Ally insisted.

Dean`s eyes widened. His heart was beating fast. He didn't want to be sucked back in to his old life. But he put on a brave face and asked questions first.

"this person on the bus…did she say anything to you? Did she touch you? What did she want?"

"I don't know. She just kept staring at me." She told him. She hugged Dean`s waist. "you`ll protect me, won't you?"

"of course." He replied patting her head.

It was 3 am. Ally slept in her father`s arm in her pink covered bed. Ally was very afraid that night, more than ever before. She felt like something awful was gana happen and she wouldn't go to bed unless one her parents stayed with her. At 4am Ally heard a bang at the window. Ally ran to the window with a terrified look on her face. Her skin was pale and she twirled her hair around her finger nervously. Outside her window stood a woman with black eyes and grey wrinkled skin. The women`s hair was grey and looked like it hadn't been brushed in years. Her clothes were ripped and she had long ugly finger nails. The women paced back and forth until she spotted Ally in the window. The women smiled and flew up to the window. Ally ran to her father and shook him awake.

"Dad! Dad! Something is at the window!" Ally shouted in terror.

Dean rose up from the bed and rubbed his eyes. Ally grabbed his hands and pulled him to the window. He was actually surprised at what he saw.

"there is nothing there," he said. "Ally, go back to bed."

"no its there I swear I saw it!"

"Ally there is nothing to be afraid of. There are no monsters."

Mary sat up in her bed.

"I told you she does every night!" Mary complained. "she`s crazy. This is why I should have my own room!"

"it was there, I saw it!" Ally screamed.

"There is no such thing as monsters!" Mary shouted.

Just then the women had reappeared and was now in the room. The women`s eyes flickered. Ally walked slowly to the window, Ally`s eyes were non blinking. Dean ran to the bed and reached under it and pulled out his shot gun.

"stay away from my daughter, your demon freak!" Dean shouted as he shot at the creature, but bullets came out.

"what the fuck?" Dean exclaimed.

Ally sat on the window sill and laughed.

"Ally! What are you doing?" Mary called out.

"ally come back inside now!" Dean yelled. The creature disappeared and ally jumped out the window. Mary and Dean felt their heart stop and peered out the window with hope Ally would be okay. The demon was outside and she caught Ally in her arms then disappeared.

"Ally!" Mary shouted with tears in her eyes.

Dean hugged Mary.

"it will be okay. Mary. We are going to get Ally back, we are going to do whatever it takes to find her and get her back to normal. I promise she`ll be okay."

Liz ran into the room.

"what happened?" she asked concerned. she ran over to her daughter and cradled her in her arms. "where is your sister?"

"she's gone." Dean spoke solely. "some kind of demon took her."

"a demon?" Liz said as if she didn't believe it.

"I saw it too." Mary admitted. "I don't know what it was but it was scary! Its eyes. They flickered… and somehow it gained control of Ally. It hypnotized her into going to it. Who knows what else it could get her to do?" Mary hugged her mother tightly and cried on to her shoulder.

"mommy…. I'm scared."

"Dean what's going on here?" Liz asked.


	3. Chapter 2: Time to Work

"Dean what's going on here?" Liz asked.

"i`m pretty sure it's a demon. but if it is i`m not sure why its keeping Ally alive instead of killing her."

"well lets be thankful it didn't." Liz commented.

"well there has to be a reason why…and it might be worse than anything we could imagine."

Mary`s face turned red with fear.

"Mary go in my room. Let me and your father talk." Liz told mary.

She shook her head quickly.

"no way! I want to say with you guys!"

"you`d be as safe in our room as you would be with us. Ally was with your father and clearly that didn't do her any good."

Liz gave Dean a look of disgust.

"because you took the salt out of my shot gun!" Dean exclaimed.

"who puts salt in a shot gun?!" Liz yelled.

"Bullets don't effect demons!"

"but salt does?!" she questioned.

"who's the hunter here? Me or you? I did the whole hunting thing for 20 years. Don't you think I know what I'm talking about?"

Liz ran her fingers through her hair in aggravation.

"Mary if you leave this room now, you can go down stairs and have all the ice cream you want from the freezer."

Mary smiled and ran down stairs.

"I got to call Sam." Dean said as he picked up his cell phone. "I`m sure together we can figure this one out."

Only a few minutes later, the doorbell rang. Dean raced to the door.

"Dean what's going on?" Sam asked as he entered the house. "all you said on the phone was there was some kind of emergency. Is everyone okay?"

"Some demon son of a bitch took Ally." Dean told him.

"what? How? Why?"

Dean explained everything he saw to Sam.

"I don't know why this is happening but we got to figure this out. "Dean concluded. "I can't lose her. I swore to myself that I would protect these girls, that I would never let them get hurt! I`m done with losing people!"

Sam put his hand on Dean`s shoulder.

"we are gana find her. We just got to treat this like one of our cases." Sam told him.

Liz walked out of the kitchen with Mary at her side. Mary`s face covered in ice cream. As Mary spotted Sam, she ran toward him.

"uncle Sammy!" she shouted excitedly. Sam kneeled down and opened his arms for a hug. Mary hugged her uncle tightly.

"uncle Sammy, are you going to help daddy find Ally?" Mary asked.

"We are gana try, but-" Sam started.

"we will find her." Dean corrected.

"four kids have gone missing in the local area." Liz reported. "it's been all over the papers and the news for the last two weeks. There was no sign of a forced entry and witnesses report seeing a raggedy old woman."

"did these kids have anything in common with Ally?" Dean asked.

Liz shrugged as she went into the magazine rack and pulled out the newspaper and handed it to dean.

"I mean the kids were from the area and went to school with her, but I'm pretty sure that's all." Liz answered.

As Liz and Mary went back to bed. Dean and Sam spend the night doing research on everything from the town to creatures that may fit the profile.

"I think I found something." Sam reported. while looking over at his computer. "in 1960 an old women named Rachel Wexler was murdered. The neighbors had made claims that she was using witchcraft against many of the community members. She reportedly killed a single mother of three, a couple with 2 kids and about 5 other couples…all of them with children. There was no hard evidence, besides friends` of the victims that said they saw her do it, so the charges were dropped. But the citizens where outraged and set her house on fire with her in it."

"So then we are dealing with some parent hating spirt, with which powers?" Dean questioned. "This hunting stuff just gets weirder and weirder."

"I know and she was cremated, so it's not like we can just burn the body to get rid of the spirt. Why didn't research the town before you moved in?"

"it was kind of a rushed move in. Liz was 8 months pregnant with Ally and the land lord for our 2-bedroom house was selling it. I didn't actually have time to get on the internet and search the murders around town. But why after 50 years would she re-appear?"

"I don't know. After that event this place had been peaceful and calm. No super natural activity at all."

"did she have any relatives? Or close friends that are still alive?"

Sam skims the article.

"it says she had a daughter named Taylor Adams, she lived with her father in Washington. I can do a search and find out where she is living now. maybe she has something to do with all this."

the next morning the boys pack up Dean`s car.

"I don't know how long this is going to take but we have to be back by Thursday night." Sam informed his brother.  
"why what's on Thursday?"

Sam rolled his eyes.

"don't tell me you forgot. Come on me and Penny have been plaining this whole thing for months."

"the wedding?" Dean questioned. "I thought that wasn't till Saturday?"

"yes but the rehearsal dinner is on Thursday. Look I know you think the whole idea of a rehearsal dinner is stupid, but this really important to Penny."

"we`ll have you back by then." Dean replied. "it's only wendsday, we got plenty of time."

Liz and Mary walk out of the house. Mary had a backpack on and Liz had a suitcase in her hand.

"hold on, where are you two going?" dean asked them.

"we are coming with you." Liz answered. "we aren't just going to sit around her and wait to be killed."

"there is no way you two are coming. This could get dangerous and I don't want anything to happen to you."

"we`d be safer with you, if war stay here and something attacks, we are defenseless. But if we are with you, at least you can protect us."

Dean was silent, thinking over the situations and the ways this could play out.

"Fine you guys can come."


	4. Chapter 3: Winchesters Stick Together

The family crowds into dean`s black impala. Mary and Liz sat in the back, as Sam sat shot gun.

"this is gana be so cool!" Mary shouted. "you used to tell Ally and I the stories about when you and uncle Sam were hunters! It always sounded so fun! I mean every day you two got to go on adventures, you got to be real life hero's! like the ones in the story books, only it was real!"

Dean smiled, he loved the fact that his daughter admired him so much. In her eyes he was a hero, not a killer, an idoit or a freak….to her he was a savior. But she hadn't heard all the stories. Some of the more gruesome or emotional stories he left out for her. As well as the tales where he did things he wouldn't want his children to ever know about. But Liz, she knows everything about Dean. All the stories, all the mishaps and disasters. She knows all. Yet to Dean`s surprise she still loves him and dedicated to him. That's one of the things he loves best about her, that she could love him…despite knowing his every flaw.

"you guys both know this job can be dangerous. So since you two are coming, we need to lay down some rules. 1) the two of you stay with us at all times. No wondering off, no sightseeing. This is work."

"oh _really_? Damn. I _was_ plaining to go down to the beach and get a tan." Liz replied sarcastically.

Sam and Mary laughed. Dean smiled.

"alright and the second thing is when we get to this lady`s house, you two need to stay as silent as possible. me and Sam will handle getting the information, all you two need to do is stay with us."

"but what if I have a question or I have to tell you something important." Mary asked. "Like what if I need to use the bathroom and I don't know where it is. Or what if I need to tell you something like if there is a ghost behind you."

Dean chuckled.

"if it's something like that, you can speak." Dean replied. "I just don't want you talking to the lady about Dove Cameron's new hair or the latest episode of Fuller House."

"wait who the hell is Dove Cameron?" Sam asked.

"she`s one of those tween stars, who does everything from acting to singing. Mary and Ally watch her all the time on Disney Channel."

"and you know this how?" Sam snickered.

"I may have watched an episode or two with the kids."

Sam chuckled.

"shut up, same" Dean replied. "anyways and the last thing is whatever Sam and I say, just roll with it. We know what we are doing here. We don't need you two messing up our cover."

"got it." Mary and Liz replied.

Dean turns on the radio to his favorite Metallica station.

"dad! Can you put on radio Disney!" Mary yelled from the back seat. "my iPod is out of battery!"

"of course, Princess." Dean replied.

Sam looked at his brother extremely confused.

"what happened to driver picks the music?" Sam questioned.

"when you have kids, it's the kids pick the music." Dean warned. "Last time her iPod broke, she complained the whole way to freak in universal. First she was bored, she didn't like the music and then it was taking too long to get there."

Liz smirked from the back.

"yes that trip to Universal was a _joy_."

Dean turned the dial on the radio to Mary`s favorite station.

"it's just better to give into the crap music." Dean concluded.

After 3 hours they arrived in Washington. Mary managed to sing along to every song on the radio, the whole ride there.

"I swear these songs are the most awful thing I have ever heard in my life." Sam commented.

"I know!" dean agreed. "there so freakin reparative and they all sound the same!"

"If we don't get there soon, I'm gana lose my mind." Sam commented.

"I know. this isn't even the worse of it, she is a huge Justin Bevier fan." Dean revealed.

They approach a motel. The family gets their room key and head to the room to put away their things. Mary runs into the room and throws her suit case on the floor. She looked around and made a face of disapproval.

"this place is crumby!" she shouted.

"well it's all we could afford on such short notice." Dean told her. "food and the mortgage don't pay for itself."

She runs to the bed and starts jumping up and down.

"Mary! Stop! You are going to get hurt!" Liz shouted. she grabbed her daughter`s arm. But she pushed her away. "dean! Tell your daughter to settle down!"

"Mary!" dean yelled. "if you don't behave, I swear you will be grounded for a week!"

Sam rolled his eyes and heads to the bathroom to change his clothes. His phone rings and he sees it`s his fiancé, Penny. He answers the phone.

"hey Pen? What's up?" Sam asked.

"That's all you have to say? Sam! Where are you?" penny yelled over the phone. "you left last night saying Dean was having some kind of emergency and then you never came home. I've been worried sick about and god forbidden you actually answer your phone!"

"I know I'm sorry." He replied. "It's just- Dean really needs me right now. Ally went missing and I promised I would help him find her."

"She`s missing! Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed. "Do they know how or why?"

"no she`s just gone." He lied.

"I'll drive over there now, I'll help the two of you look." She told Sam.

"no! you can't!" he shouted.

"why not?" she asked confused. "The more people searching for her the better I'd think."

"it's just…. there really broken up about this. Dean is a wreck and Liz she has been doing nothing but crying." He lied. "I really don't think they want anyone to see them like this. You know it's a very hard thing for them. I think tis best if you just let me handle it."

"I understand." She agreed. "That poor family, I can't even imagine, how hard this must be."

"I know."

"is the police looking to? I mean looking for her on their own is fine, but they should really get the cops involved. I mean the three of you have no skills in finding people or investigations."

"yeah…I'll let them know." Sam replied. "I got to go, Pen."

"alright. I love you." she told him.

"I love you."

Meanwhile.

Mary runs around the room singing "Hakuna Matata" and dancing around. Dean and Liz sit on the bed looking exscuasted.

"why on earth did you give her candy?" Liz asked her husband.

"because it gave us a five minute break from her constant singing in the car." he replied.

"yeah but now she`s gana be all hyped up!" Liz shouted. "We have to leave soon to meet that racheal girl`s daughter. She is going to blow our cover."

"don't worry i`m sure she`ll run out of energy soon." Dean replied. "I wouldn't worry too much about her."

He laid back onto the bed, Liz cuddled up next to him. Her head on his chest and his arm around her.

"Dean, do you think Ally is okay?" she asked with a sad tone to her voice. " I mean if she was taken by a creature. Most of them just kill there victiams right away. There are only a few that-"

He kisses her head.

"she`s fine, I know she is." He tells her.

"is that really what you belive? Or is that just what you want me to believe?"

"I have an instinct about this sort of thing, and I just feel like she is gana be okay. Ally is strong willed and tough when she needs to be. Remember when the kid was picking on her at school? Ally kicked the crap out of that pot bellied punk. As for beinging stroung willed, remember when she wanted that puppy? So then everyday from September til December she reminded us she wanted it and irriated us to the point that we got her that damn puppy."

She chuckled.

"but this isn't some playground bully, this is a dangerous spirt!"

"she knows how to protect herself from spirts, I told her the stories. I mean basically she know I know with all the ghost stories I told the kids."

She sits up at looks him in the eyes.

"Your not fooling me with your macho act, Dean. I know your just as scaried as me about all this."

"Look why do we have to even talk about this?! I know we are going to find her!" he shouted.

"but what if we don't? what if we are too late? What if she never stood a chance? What do we do then?"

He sits up.

"whatever it takes!" he yelled. "I`m not letting her die! If I have to frickin sell my soul to get her back, then that's what i`d do! She`s too young to die, she`s good to have her life cut short. She wont die!"

Liz stared at him for a moment trying to find the right words.

"if she is dead, let her stay dead….. I love her as much you do. But mary deserves to have a father who will be there for her as long as can. You have people who love you and care for you. we rely on and trust that you wont go do something stupid. "

"i`ev lived my life. Don't you think Ally deserves to live one to?" Dean questioned.

"of course. I want nothing more then the two of them to grow up and be successful. To be happy and have familes of their own. but you cant sacifce your life for hers. Haven't you learned by now that that never works out as you planed?"

"look, i`m kinda tired i`m gana take a nap." He replied changing the subject.

He rests his head on the bed. She lays down next to him. He turns onto his side his back facing her. Then she kisses his check lightly. He smiled, then turned over and faced her. He caressed her cheek with his hand. She puts her hand over his and gives him a smile back. Her eyes twinkle then moves closer and kisses him lips.


End file.
